


You're Perfect

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: Bill and the reader have been together for a year now, and will be celebrating Christmas in their new home. The reader hasn’t yet met his family and she’s feeling a bit nervous and wants their home to be a perfect Christmas Winter Wonderland when his family come to visit. But things aren’t perfect when Bill gets home, and helps the reader set up all the decorations and help her not to put so much pressure on herself.
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader, Bill Skarsgård/You
Kudos: 4





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some cussing.

That time of year, where everyone is one big stress ball from about Halloween to New Years Eve. Because they want the perfect holidays, I mean I don’t blame them. You want your home beautifully decorated for all those holidays but for Christmas it has to be extra special, because hello it’s Christmas. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m not judging, I want a beautifully decorated home with all the perfect Christmas decorations, and this year I was finally making sure that was going to happen, since I haven’t met Bill’s parents yet.

Bill Skarsgård, you probably know him as Pennywise the dancing clown, or Roman Godfrey from Hemlock Grove, or his new movie on Netflix as Willard Russell, or his other roles. Bill and I have been together for a year now and I haven’t yet met his mom or siblings, so we invited them to Christmas at Bill and I’s shared home.

I know you’re probably thinking why I haven’t met them yet but it’s because Bill and I have such hectic schedules throughout the year that it has been impossible to have a day to sit and relax together let alone take a trip to visit his family in Sweden.

So this year for Christmas I wanted everything to be perfect, to get a headstart I dragged out all of our Christmas decorations. I know it’s not even Thanksgiving yet, but hey Christmas is my favorite time of year, with all the Christmas decorations, movies, and music of course.

I thought I would have this place in tip top shape by the time Bill got home from work, but it’s not. It’s actually a wreck. Decorations scattered all which way, Christmas cookies burning in the oven, the only thing right is the Christmas music playing in the background. Let’s face it I’m not Wonder Women.

To release some stress I popped open a bottle of wine, I mean it’s 5 o'clock somewhere, right?

I take a sip of wine and let out a sigh as I look around the house, and glance at the clock. 3:45 p.m. Bill is going to be home any minute and I really don’t want him coming home to this disaster.

I take a deep breath and begin to clean up as fast and as best as I possibly can. I pulled out the burnt snowmen cookies and let out a sigh and roll my eyes, as I begin scooping up all the decorations into my arms and throwing them back into the boxes. The kitchen was a absolute disaster, flour all over the floor, frosting smeared on the counters, I mean really you would think I’m 2 instead of a grown ass women.

I hear the front door slam shut, and the sound of Bill’s shoes echo down the hallway. I turn on my heels and smile as if I have everything under control. “Honey, you’re home.” I grin, walking up to him. His face in awe as he looks around the mess of a house.

“Eventful day, I see.” He smiles, looking down at me.

I shrug my shoulders, and press a kiss to his lips. “I missed you, though.”

He smiles against my lips. “I missed you too.” He hums as he presses another kiss to my lips.

“So how was work?” I ask, as I turn on my heels and go back to putting the decorations away.

He shrugs as he hangs his jacket on the coat rack. “Not as crazy as yours.” He laughs as he walks into the kitchen.

“I would really avoid going in there.” I mumble as I walk into the kitchen, grabbing his hand.

“I-I.”

“I know, I’m not perfect.” I sigh. “I wanted everything to be perfect when you got home and one thing lead to another and I just became overwhelmed. I’m sorry.”

Bill laughs as he takes me in his arms. “I love you.”

I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at the handsome man. “I love you too.”

“Now let’s get this place looking like Santa’s village.”

“You’re going to help?”

He furrows his brows and looks down at me. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you had a long day at work, and you should put your feet up and have a beer while I do the rest.”

“What do you think this is?”

“I just want to take care of you, Bill.”

“You do take care of me. Now let me help you.”

“Just this once, okay?”

He laughs and presses another kiss to my lips. “Okay, next year you can handle this mess yourself.”

I laugh and roll my eyes. “Deal.”

I cleaned the kitchen and threw out all the brunt cookies, while Bill sat up the tree, and hung all the wreaths on the door. I mean if I get to see him with a hammer and nail in his hand every year while hanging wreaths I’ll beg for his help decorating.

A fresh batch of Christmas cookies were in the oven, and the kitchen was spotless, the tree was up, the wreaths on every door, all the little Christmas nick nacks placed on all the shelves and tables. Last thing to do was decorate the Christmas tree, my favorite part.

Bill opened the box of the ornaments and lights. This was our first actual Christmas together, last year was kind of hectic since we thought it would be best to spend the holidays with our families. Now we’re living together and starting a life of our own, with our own traditions.

Bill started strining the lights around the tree, while I checked the ornaments to make sure none of them were broken or cracked, while I hummed along to Merry Christmas, Baby.

“My baby she told me, she don’t want to hold me, (oh, no!) And kiss my lips anymore.” I sing softly as I sway my hips to the best. Bill smiles, as he watches me make a fool out of myself. “I know I’m not much of a singer.” I giggle as I walk over to him, hanging a red bulb on the tree.

“I think its beautiful.”

I shake my head. “You must be suffering from hearing loss.” I giggle while I walk back to the box of ornaments.

He laughs as he grabs my hand, and pulls me close to him. His hand falls to my waist while the other cradles my hand softly, I rest my hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re perfect, (Y/N).”

“You’re really the one that’s perfect, Skarsgård.”

He shakes his head, and spins me around the room. “I think we’re perfect together.”

“So, do I.” I smile. “Do you think your family is going to like me? I mean I know I’m not like your ex.”

I’ll admit the thought of meeting Bill’s parents had me a nervous wreck, I wanted this year to be perfect since his family is coming and I’m no where nearly as perfect as his ex girlfriend. So I’m feeling alot of pressure to get this right.

This year is our first year celebrating Christmas together in our shared home, and Bill’s daughter will be staying with us for Christmas. I just want everything perfect, and in tip top shape, and I want to make a good impression on his family.

“They will love you. I promise. There is no need to worry, sweetheart.”

His words were sweet, and helped ease the nerves growing in my stomach, but I still worried. “I hope so. I just want things to go smoothly. This is our first year celebrating Christmas together, in our new home, your daughter is going to be here and your family along with mine. I’m just a nervous stressed out mess.”

He pulls me closer to him, his other hand falls to my waist. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself, sweetheart. This is going to be the best Christmas ever, regardless of how decorated our home is, how clean it is, or how perfect the cookies are. It will be special because we’ll be together with the ones we love.”

I smile. “You know just what to say, don’t you?”

He smiles, and bats his pretty eyelashes. “I know just what to do to calm you down. And I meant every word. Whatever you need help with I’ll do it, don’t feel like you can’t ask for help.”

“I just… I don’t know I feel like I have to do this all on my own. I want to make a good impression and especially with your daughter being here for Christmas I want it to be extra special for her.”

Bill pressed a kiss to my forehead. “She will love it no matter what. She loves you no matter how perfect everything is.”

“I know… I’m just overthinking everything.”

“How about we finish up decorating the tree and put on a Christmas movie and snuggle up on the couch? Hmm? And I’ll make some hot chocolate and order some take out?”

“You’re perfect, Bill Skarsgård.”

He smiles and presses another kiss to my lips, and so are you, (Y/N).“


End file.
